


Perilousness of Alcohol and Emotions

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Cal goes to a banquet for the first time and gets horribly drunk.





	Perilousness of Alcohol and Emotions

Zevran watched as Earl Eamon made a toast to the wardens. Cal looked unhappy, up at the nobles table. Zevran had put Cal’s hair in a Orlesian braid, and made him wear fine clothes, it was the first time he had seen him in clothes other than oversized mage robes. Cal almost looked like a noble, but an experienced eye could pick him out, he kept ducking his head and chewing his lip. Zevran wondered briefly if he should have taught Cal some noble etiquette, but he doubt it would have stuck. 

With the speeches done, the feast began, celebrating their victory over Loghain. Zevran began eating, though it was the best food he’d had since entering Ferelden, it was no match for his home in Antiva, the food was simply so bland here.

When dessert was served Zevran looked up to watch Cal. It was no secret the young man adored sweets. Cal went from politely listening to a noble talking to him, to eyes huge. His mouth fell open and he excitedly grabbed Alistair's arm and started chattering.

Zevran snorted as Cal started bouncing in his seat. He barely had the self control to use a fork as he stuffed his face.

Once food was done Cal came down and sat beside Zevran. Zevran watched as he swayed.

“Cairo.” He acknowledged.

“Zev!” Cal leaned forward and placed his head on Zevran's shoulder. Zevran controlled his flinch at the nickname. “Lord What's-his-name was talking my ear off. Politics are so boring, I thought Wardens were supposed to be above this shit.”

“Mi Amor, how much wine did you drink?” Zevran maneuvered himself so Cal was off his shoulder.

“I don't know. A lot? It was sweet and tart!” 

Zevran sighed. “You're drunk. Why did you do that?” 

Cal pouted. “I don't know, it was really good so I just kept drinking it and now I feel great!”

Zevran folded his arms. “Did they truly teach you nothing of the outside world in the circle? This is simply ridiculous.”

Cal’s face darkened. “Why would they? I never intended on leaving the circle.”

“You never did tell me why you left the circle.” He said curiously.

“It's… a long story. It involves betrayal, lies and blood magic.” Cal flipped his hair forward and started to play with it, a tell tale sign he was anxious.

“Come, have you ever danced?” Zevran stood and bowed, proffered his hand.

“I don't know how to dance.” Cal looked away.

“Just follow me. I'll lead.”

Cal took his hand and stood, and followed him to the dance floor. After a moment it became painfully clear that Cal didn't know how to follow. Zevran figured he was too drunk to learn so he settled for walking in circles arm in arm, until Cal caught on. They danced like that for awhile even as the song ended and another took its place. Then another.

Eventually, Cal cuddled close to Zevran, “let's go to your room.”

They separated and Zevran led him up to his room guiding him by the hand. When he opened the door, Cal lead him to the bed and pulled him down on top of him. Zevran pushed his lips against Cal’s, he cradled Cal’s head and started rutting up against him.

Cal pulled away and turned his head, biting his lip.

“Whenever I see you biting your lip I want to take it into my mouth instead.” Zevran purred.

Cal looked at him blearily, before presenting his lip. Zevran leaned in and took it into his mouth, chewing it gently and and licking it. Cal pressed closer wrapping his legs around Zevran's waist. Zevran started undoing the buttons on Cal’s shirt, revealing his chest, he rubbed his fingers at the nipple and felt it harden. With a definite tug Zevran let go of Cal’s lip. He rubbed the hardness in his pants against Cal’s ass, before reaching down to undo the belt. He couldn't help but notice Cal was soft.

“Do you want to lay with me tonight?” Zevran murmured pressing kisses to Cal’s collar bone.

Cal sighed and looked at him with sadness in his eyes. “I… can't.” He let his legs fall onto the bed and looked away.

“That's alright.” Zevran smiled at him, ignoring the aching in his pants.

“Do you really want to know why I left the circle?” Cal asked. “It's not a happy story.”

“If you wish to tell it.” Zevran responded.

“I… remember Jowan? From the castle.” Cal started.

“You knew him from the circle, correct? He was a bloodmage, and you let Earl Eamon sentence him to death.” Zevran tried to sit up, but Cal wrapped his arms around Zevran’s shoulders. He could have pulled away if he chose but he stayed, chest to chest with Cal.

“Yes… in the circle we were something like friends. I didn't really like him, but he tolerated me. We were both outsiders, I was the templars pet and he was the class clown. So when we needed partners we chose each other. Anyway, Jowan comes to me and says he's in love with a girl and he thinks he'll fail the harrowing, so he needs to destroy his tracker. I… I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk getting made tranquil because some guy had a crush. So I went to the headmaster. He said to go along with it so we have proof he's guilty. So I do. We destroy his tracker and when we leave the basement, templars round on us. Jowan goes crazy! He uses blood magic and and runs away! And who do they blame? Not the bloodmage but me! I didn't even want to help that asshole! So I beg the headmaster to reconsider but the head templar refuses… and… that's it. All my hard work, all my brown nosing. Nothing. I'm kicked out of the circle to the wardens.” He sneers at the word. “And I hate it. It's cold and exhausting and scary as hell. But when I went back to the circle… well you saw it. So that's it. I stabbed my only friend in the back and what do I get for it? War. The blight. This hell.” Cal’s eyes are full of tears now. 

Zevran stares at him in disbelief. “I… don't know what to say.”

“You don't have to say anything.” Cal suddenly pushed them both upright. “But… if I hadn't… if I hadn't left the circle, I would never have met you! And… of all my regrets, I am so very happy we met.” He smiled gently.

Zevran got up. “You should sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

Cal collapsed on the bed and his eyes already drooping.

“But I am very glad I met you as well.” Zevran whispered and pressed a kiss to Cal’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> God I wanted this to be fluffy and happy but it seems I can't make anything cute with Cal involved.
> 
> Come visit me at tumblr.  
> Nylazor  
> Or Twitter  
> Nylazor_slew  
> Or email prompts!  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com


End file.
